Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 22
Synopsis Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert head to the beach to enjoy summer courtesy of Neptune winning the lottery from the shopping district. Noire has been so busy lately so she hasn't had the time to go out much. Noire thanks Neptune for the trip. Neptune says the tropical resort is the perfect place for a summer vacation. In addition, Noire can finally learn how to swim instead of sinking like a rock. Noire snaps at Neptune telling her that she already knows how to swim. The manager of the resort, Jack calls out to the girls. He asks if they are having fun. Neptune tells him they are, and notices there are a lot of facilities and asks if it is okay for them to use it. He tells them they are and as long as beauties enjoy this place, he is happy. He also notes that two new beauties have arrived and he wants to introduce them to the goddesses. They are CFW Magic and Underling. Neptune remembers Magic but not Underling's name. Magic mocks the goddesses for lazing about and ignoring their duty. Underling gets angry and asks Jack if goddesses are even allowed to take vacations. Jack is confused. Noire gets upset at this, and Jack tries to calm them down noting that if they fought, this resort will be destroyed. He begs them to settle this peacefully. Magic agrees as they did come here to enjoy themselves. They can settle with a match and the loser has to leave. The match will be this resort's main activity beach volleyball. Underling adds that making them leave is not enough, so she wants the loser to wear revealing bikinis afterwards. Noire agrees to the terms as the goddesses are the masters of volleyball. It is a first to 15 game. Noire tells Neptune to pay attention to Magic. Noire starts of with a serve and gets a point. Neptune and Noire share a hi-five. Magic returns with a powerful serve and scores as well. She believes the goddesses will soon be overwhelmed. However, the score becomes 7-4 in favor of the goddesses. Magic realizes the bad situation they are in, and Underling tells Magic to leave it to her. She returns the ball but it bounces very strangely off. The score becomes a 9-7 in favor of ASIC. Noire tells Neptune to switch with Vert, and Neptune begins her investigation. She finds a mouse and asks Blanc for a plate of cheese. She scatters the cheese and mice jump out of the sand to chase the cheese. Noire sees this and accuses Underling of cheating. Underling takes away the cheese and tells them to get back to work and help them win. Neptune continues to distract them with cheese. Magic gets annoyed and tells the rats to not get in the way. Noire and Vert continue the volleyball match with ASIC and the score is 12-10 in favor of ASIC. It then reaches a score of 13-13. The goddesses pull out a win with a 15-13 score. Magic thinks they should not have used underhanded tactics. As they begin to leave, Noire forces them to wear the revealing swimsuits. A bunch of guys then appear to take ASIC's picture with the two looking embarrassed. Neptune sort of feels bad for them while Noire thinks it serves them right. The next day in the Basilicom, Nepgear arrives with bad news. Due to the swimsuit, Magic has wore, and subsequent photo-shoot, a lot of guys have switched their allegiance to her. This shocks Neptune and Noire wonder how they can do this considering Magic attempted to take over Gamindustri. Key Events *Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert head to a resort *Underling and Magic head to the same resort *They get into a disagreement which will be settled with beach volleyball *Loser has to leave and wear a revealing swimsuit *Underling and Magic lose despite attempting to cheat New Characters *CFW Magic Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters